Volverte A Ver
by Lucendi Lux
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has sentido realmente solo? ¿Alguna vez has deseado reencontrarte con esa persona que tanto aprecias? Así es como se siente ella luego de ver partir a su amigo y no saber qué ha sido de él. Pero aún guarda la esperanza de volverlo a ver. One-shot.


_**Bueno..aquí traigo algo que no es yaoi XD pero es una pareja que me parecía muy adorable cuando era niña y no tengo que decirles que era mi favorita. En fin, esto se me ocurrió en un momento de nostalgia luego de que anunciaran la salida del nuevo Hyrule Warriors. Espero que lo disfruten n,n.**_

* * *

_Ese día él se fue…_

_Se fue y no volvió a verlo…_

_Y desde entonces ella sólo esperaba que él tocara esa canción… _

_Para tan sólo escuchar su voz una vez más._

¿Hace cuantos días que permanecía en el Bosque Perdido?

De algo estaba segura…había perdido la cuenta luego de treinta días.

Ahí estaba ella, frente a ese pequeño lago que conectaba el bosque con la Rivera de los zoras. Permanecía sentada esperando que algo saliera del agua. Se notaba un poco ansiosa.

Era verdad, desde que el pequeño rubio se marchó no podía evitar el sentirse sola, hasta que un día se acercó al lago y vio una pequeña sombra en el agua. Se asomó hasta hundir su cabeza en el agua para ver bien, entonces una chica de piel blanca con manchas azules y ojos violetas la miró atenta y la peli verde no pudo hacer más que gritar y sacar rápidamente su cabeza del agua. Se encontraba agitada y soltó un grito nuevamente al ver que aquella chica había salido del agua y se acercaba como si nada a ella.

-¡Una sirena asesina! ¡Alguien sálveme!-agitaba sus brazos desesperada mientras un rio de lágrimas salía de sus ojos.

-¡No grites!-se cruzó de brazos frente a ella-¡Y déjame decirte que esa no es manera de dirigirse a la princesa Ruto!-se giró indignada.

-¿Pri-princesa?-preguntó temerosa la niña.

-Sí, chiquilla. Vengo a buscar a Link-hizo un bufido-Hace mucho que no lo veo. ¿Cómo es posible que no se digne a visitar a su querida prometida?-la princesa estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche.

-¿Dijiste prometida?-la niña quedó pensativa-Él nunca mencionó algo sobre eso- se deprimió un poco y se levantó- Bueno, lamento decirte que él ya no se encuentra aquí.-la princesa la miró atónita.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-la niña negó-¡Pe-pero…! ¡Ese tarado ni siquiera se despidió de mí!-frunció su boca mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas-¡WAAAAA!-la peli verde se espantó como nunca al escuchar ese grito-¡PERO YO SOY SU PROMETIDA! ¡¿CÓMO PUDO OLVIDARSE DE MÍ?!- la niña se le acercó.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, él tampoco se despidió de mí debidamente-posó su mano en el hombro de la princesa.

-¡Eso lo comprendo! ¡Tú eres cualquier chica!- Saria no pudo evitar deprimirse ante eso.

Ahora que lo pensaba…él nunca se dignó a dedicarle aunque fueran diez minutos para despedirse de ella. Posiblemente Ruto volvería a verlo…después de todo estaban comprometidos ¿no?

-Tal vez…por eso no se despidió-pensó mientras su vista se volvía borrosa-Yo…solamente soy…una ''chica cualquiera'' para él-entonces comenzó a llorar mientras la otra chica la miraba sorprendida.

-¿Quién eres exactamente?-preguntó Ruto cuando logró calmarse.

-Me llamo Saria…yo soy…yo era la amiga de Link-ella también se calmó.

-Así que no fui la única a quien abandonó…-suspiró con pesar y observó detenidamente el lugar-No está nada mal…podría venir seguido-sonrió hacia la niña-Te propongo algo.

-¿Uh?- Saria la miró curiosa.

-Te visitaré todos los días en este lugar.-la peli verde la miró extrañada-Claro, si te parece. Después de todo me da igual si lloras o no-se cruzó de brazos.

Al escuchar eso la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Sí! Me parece bien-sonrió.

Sí, así es. Y desde ese día la princesa Ruto decidió visitarla cada día con la condición de que no llorara. En realidad, Saria disfrutaba de su compañía, era cierto que la princesa podría resultar un poco presumida, pero de verdad que ella poseía un gran corazón.

-Haz llegado- sonrió la chiquilla al ver a su amiga salir del agua.

-Sí, no te emociones-sonrió con burla-Bien, ¿qué hay de nuevo?-se recargó en sus brazos.

-Bueno…-quedó pensativa-Ayer por la noche me decidí a ir a la Aldea Kokiri-sonrió.

-¿Y a qué?-la miró con desconfianza.

-Ehh…bueno…no es nada importante-comenzó a reír nerviosa.

-Fuiste a su casa, ¿verdad?-la miró enojada.

-…Tal vez…-agachó la cabeza.

Desde hace unos días la chiquilla de dignaba a ir a la aldea sólo para entrar a la casa de Link y ordenarla un poco.

-Saria, ya han pasado dos años…yo realmente creo que él…-fue interrumpida.

-¡Yo estoy segura de que lo volveré a ver!-tomó su ocarina y la colocó en su pecho mientras observaba el cielo-Estoy segura de eso…-sus ojos nuevamente estaban brillando, por lo cual, Ruto se percató de que la niña lloraría.

-Saria…-la chica le puso atención-¿Tú crees que todos tenemos una segunda vida?-le sonrió.

-Nunca lo había pensado…-quedó pensativa mientras su dedo índice estaba sobre sus labios. Luego de pensarlo un momento más sonrió como si le dieran un premio-¡¿Quieres decir que también veré a Link en otra vida?!-sus ojos brillaron de ilusión.

-Sólo si tú lo crees y realmente quieres verlo-rió un poco.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero verlo!-agitó sus brazos-Él es…una persona realmente importante para mí- sonrió con melancolía.

-Eeey…-la miró feo- si no tuviera confianza en ti diría que Link te gusta-se cruzó de brazos.

-¡I-imposible!-la señaló con si dedo índice, el cual temblaba.

Ruto no hizo más que reír. No cabía duda, no sólo tenía la apariencia de una niña…también tenía el comportamiento de una.

_''Sé que algún día nos volveremos a ver…''_

* * *

Los años pasan rápido, por tanto la gente cambia al igual que el lugar que alguna vez habitaron.

Así es, Hyrule cambió , sus habitantes cambiaron, sus problemas, sus pueblos, sus ciudades…bueno, era más que obvio que eso pasaría, después de todo, habían pasado 700 años desde que aquel niño de ropas verdes salvó Hyrule.

Había una niña de no más de diez años sentada bajo un árbol de flores azules, tarareaba una cancioncilla mientras dibujaba en una libreta. Sus ojos azules mostraban una gran paz, su sonrisa mostraba que se divertía con lo que hacía. Cerca de ella habían tres niños jugando con una pelota.

-Oye, ¡atrápala!-un niño de cabello violeta lanzó la pelota, sin embargo un pequeño rubio no alcanzó a atraparla.

-Será mejor que vayas por ella-habló una niña rubia.

-Ya vuelvo-el rubio salió corriendo en dirección a la pelota.

La pequeña peli verde aún dibujaba cuando la pelota cayó justo a su lado. Sin dudarlo tomó la pelota entre sus manos.

-Hey, disculpa, es mi pelota-el pequeño rubio extendió sus manos y se acercó a la niña.

-Sí, no te preocupes-volteó hacia el rubio.

Cuando ambas miradas azules se encontraron no pudieron evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho. La niña le acercó la pelota a las manos y esté la tomó. Se miraron unos minutos más y se sonrieron como si realmente les agradara el haberse visto.

-Me llamo Link-le sonrió con las mejillas levemente coloradas.

-Yo soy Saria- se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Eh-volteó hacia sus amigos-¿¡te gustaría jugar con nosotros?! –sus nervios comenzaron.

-S-sí…me gustaría-tomó su libreta y comenzaron a caminar.

En ese momento…sin darse cuenta…estaban tomados de las manos.

_''Sabia que te volvería a ver''_

* * *

**_Bien, eso es todo n,n. Espero que les haya gustado. Review si les gustó x3_**

**_Hasta la próxima! nOn/_**


End file.
